raymanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Marchewka97/E3 2014: Podsumowanie konferencji! Microsoft, EA, Ubisoft, Sony itd.
Rozpoczęły się targi E3. Postanowiłem Wam przybliżyć cały content: 'Microsoft' (09.06.2014, 18:30) Dość powiedzieć, że pierwszą decyzją Phila Spencera, który posadę objął zaledwie w marcu bieżącego roku, było odłączenie Kinecta od Xbox One i możliwość dokonania zakupu "gołej" konsoli. Nie oszukujmy się - ruch zadowalający graczy, ale już szefostwo Microsoftu - nieszczególnie. W kampanię marketingową Kinecta zostały wpakowane niemałe pieniądze i M$ zapewne widział w nim przyszłość i nie przestawał jej widzieć nawet wtedy, kiedy rynek traktował Kinecta już jako ciekawostkę. Odcięcie zgniłej kończyny od zdrowego ciała - odważny ruch Spencera, na którego liczyliśmy na samej konferencji! - gameplay z Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - zapowiedź nowej odsłony Tomb Raidera! - obszerny zwiastun Forza Horizon 2 - najnowszy trailer Dragon Age: Inkwizycja - gameplay i data premiery Sunset Overdrive - Fable Legends - gameplay z E3 2014 - Evolve - ekskluzywna beta i trailer z E3 2014 - pierwsze informacje i zwiastun Crackdown 3 - nowy gameplay z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon - trailer Project Spark z E3 2014 - konkretny gameplay z Assassin's Creed: Unity - nowy Dance Central zmierza na Xboksa One - Święta w Tom Clancy's The Division - nowy gameplay! - nowy exclusive na Xboksa One od twórców Bayonetty - gameplay z najnowszej gry twórców Limbo! - pierwszy trailer remake'u Phantom Dust 'EA '(09.06.2014, 21:00) Na wstępie warto wspomnieć, że polski oddział Electronic Arts przygotował miłą panią lektor, która przedstawiała wszystkie szczegóły w naszym pięknym ojczystym języku... Niestety, jak to często bywa jakość tego komentarza pozostawiła wiele do życzenia. - Świetna prezentacja nowego Dragon Age - taktyka, postacie, walka - E3 2014 - Star Wars Battlefront otwiera konferencję Electronic Arts - Mass Effect 4 stało się faktem!- Na targach zaprezentowano cyfrową wersję hokeja, a więc NHL 15 - Criterion wspiera Oculus VR - twórcy Burnout ujawnili kompletnie nowe IP! - Na konferencji Electronic Arts pokazano Dawngate, reprezentanta gatunku MOBA - FIFA 15 otrzymała pierwszy zwiastun! - Faith znów śmiga po wieżowcach - EA zaprezentowało Mirror's Edge 2! - Arcade'owa sieczka w Battlefield: Hardline - beta zaczyna się już dzisiaj! - Bruce Lee w konkretnym starciu na arenie EA Sports UFC 'Ubisoft' (10.06.2014, 0:00) Konferencja prasowa Ubisoftu była trzecia w kolejności, po prezentacji gier Microsoftu i EA. Jak wypadło to wydarzenie? A, no - przyzwoicie - lecz brak Raymana smucił. Mamy jeszcze szanse na pojawie się podczas najbliższych dwóch dni, kiedy to Ubi zaprezentuje dwie nowe produkcje. - Zwiastun Far Cry 4 - Zapowiedź Just Dance 2015 - Film FMV z The Division oraz nowe screenshoty - Wielkie środowisko w The Crew - Assassin's Creed: Unity - konkretny gameplay - I Wojna Światowa w Valiant Hearts - Mocna prezentacja gameplayu z nowego Rainbow Six 'Sony' (10.06.2014, 3:00) Konferencja, jak to w przypadku Sony bywa, rozpoczęła się z drobnym poślizgiem, jednak mając na uwadze to, że trwała blisko dwie godziny, kilka minut spóźnienia to sprawa marginalna... - zapowiedziano biały model PS4 - premiera wraz z Destiny - powstaje remake Grim Fandango na PS4 i PS Vita - Abzu - trailer nowej gry twórców Journey - Ratchet & Clank - powstaje film animowany i remake na PS4 - pierwszy trailer Uncharted 4! - Batman: Arkham Knight - gameplay z Batmobilem - Grand Theft Auto V wyląduje na PS4, Xboksie One i PC - trailer i data premiery The Last of Us na PS4 - pierwszy gameplay z Mortal Kombat X - są nowe postacie - YouTube na PS4 oraz informacje o PS Now - świetny gameoplay z No Man's Sky - Let it Die - nowy exclusive na PS4 od Goichi Sudy - pierwszy trailer i zapowiedź Dead Island 2 - Project Beast staje się faktem - pierwszy trailer i screeny - pierwszy zwiastun LittleBigPlanet 3! - mroczny gameplay z The Order - nowy zwiastun Metal Gear Solid V i równie świeżutkie screeny Temat będzie na bieżąco aktualizowany. Rozumiem, że to praktycznie niezwiązany z Raymanem offtop - ale czy kogoś E3 naprawdę nie obchodziło? :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach